The Little Smurfette
by danielleburn
Summary: When Brainy has had enough of Sassette being a tomboy he tries to turn her into a Smurfette .Will she gain the interest of one of the Smurfling ' s
1. Chapter 1

The little Smurfette

(When Brainy decides has had enough of Sassette being a tomboy he decides she should turn into a more feminine smurfling .Will one of the Smurfling start to fall in love with her ? I don't know the rights to any Smurf characters )

Brainy was mixing up a formal in house .Clumsy his shadow and best friend smurf was by his side .When a ball came falling through his window and knocked the bowl right off the table and onto Brain's head .A giggle and a little smurfling with red hair covered in mud from head to toe head appeared in the window as he removed the bowl .Brainy shook his head at the young smurfling .

"Sassette,Sassette ,Sassette ,"He began to scold the young girl "you look a mess and not what a smurfette should look like "

" Jumping jelly beans Brainy I always look this way If I am not dirty I am not having fun" Sassette giggled trying to ignore Brainy as most of the Smurfs most did .

"It's time you looked and acted like a female Smurf not playing rough in the dirt like one of the boys " Brainy picks Sassette up by both arms and brings her inside his house ."With my experience in child bearing I am going to turn you into a little miss Smurfling "Brainy giggled a little as Sassette rolling her eyes at him "Clumsy get the bath tub this child needs a bath "

"But Brainy I am happy the way I am I don't want to be the next Smurfette" Sassette kicked the ground in protest .Clumsy walked with the tub and fills it with water before she knew it Brainy removes her overalls and places her in the tub. Sassette crosses her arms and begins splashing water at them both .

"Sassette don't make this difficult you will be so much happier once you are clean "Brainy scolds her being to wash her hair .

"Messed up mistakes Brainy I hate taking a bath " Sassette splashes water at brainy

About an hour later Brainy has Sassette wearing a pink dress that puffs out at the bottom little white socks with ruffles on them and pink flats with a little heal on the bottom .Her hair brushed down instead of in its normal brades with a small pony tail in the back with a pink bow .Her hair curled .Sassette stands with both arms folded not liking her new look .

"Brainy I look like an idoit smurf "Sassette muttered her arms still folded .

"Nonsense you like an adorable little girl smurfling "Brainy smiled happily at his work "Now then the first rule in being a girl smurfling is to learn manners "Brainy perked his head at Clumsy "Now Clumsy ask Sassette a question?

"Gee Brainy I Won't Know What To Ask her?"Clumsy turns to Brainy for advice .

"Sassette are you having a smurfy day?"Brainy asks in polite tone

"I would be having an even smurfer day if I wasn't wearing this unsmurfy clothes " Sassette looks toward the window wishing she could play outside inside of being stuck inside being forced to do this .

"No no Sassette if I ask you if you having a smurfy day you should respond with my day is smurfy thank you "He smiles at her " now you try"

" Why do I wanna go telling someone I am having smurfy day when I am not Brainy?"Sassette turns toward the door "I want to go play smurf ball"

"No No Sassette proper little Smurfling girls don't play smurf ball " Brainy stands in front of her blocking her from exiting the door

"Well being a proper little smurfling girls dosen't sound like much fun Brainy and I don't want to be one ",Sassette try's to push pass Brainy

"Young lady you a female smurfling and it's time you began acting like one ",Brainy scolds her putting his arm around her shoulder he walks her to the mirror "This is how girl smurfling should look we just have to work on the attitude part ."

Sassette opens her mouth to speak but before she could she looked in the mirror she sighs after taking a good look at herself .She did kind of like what she saw well maybe just a little but she dosen't want to let the tough guy out of her and let Brainy know .It was weird to her was that really her in the mirror .She kept her arms crossed and kept up her tough guy voice as she spoke .

"OK Brainy I will give it a try but only because your smurfling me to "she gets a nasty look

Brainy puts arms around her shoulder and Clumsy opens the door as the 3 other Smurfling boys run over and began to laugh.

"Hey Sassette why are dressed like that for you can't play smurf ball with us in that dress ?"Snappy said laughing

"Ask Brainy it's smurfling idea not mine ",Sassette crosses her arms looking annoyed

Nat smiles at the angry female smurfling "you actually look kind of nice" he responds looking at her oddly .

"Why you looking at me like that for Nat?",Sassette eyes him back in an oddly annoyed look.

Brainy smiles and winks at Clumsy " Isn't that cute he likes her "He whispers to his friend .

Slouchy just kind of shrugs he didn't really notice much or much care .

Nat just smiles at Sassette who is standing with her arms crossed not knowing what to think .

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner

Sassette sits down on the bench in the middle of the dinning hall at one of the tables where all the Smurfs had dinner and Nat sat down next to her .He smiles at her.

"Nat are you feeling alright ?Should I call for doctor Smurf ?",Sassette eyes him oddly not liking the way he keeps looking at her .Slouchy and Snappy sat down beside Nat .

"Don't tell us you have the hots for Sassette, Nat",Snappy takes a bite of sandwich into his mouth as he talks

"Aren't we to young to have love interests? ",Slouchy comments as he picks up a chip biting it and chewing it up .

Smurfette comes by sitting on the other side of the table she grins at the Smurfling as Hefty and Handy sit one on each side of Smurfette .

"That's cute dress Sassette are you going to a ball with Papa again? "She asks finding it odd that Sassette is wearing a dress .

"Ask Brainy he is the one who dressed me up like an idiot Smurf " Sassette pushes away her food crossing her arms again .

Brainy comes walking by adjusting his classes "It's time for little smurfling girls to act like little Smurfling girls ",He says as he walks by the table he sets his tray down at the table next to them and sits on the bench followed by some other Smurfs sitting next to him

"And now Nat has the hots for Sassette "Snappy adds spitting out some of the food in his mouth as he talks

"A little girlfriend ",Hefty grins eyeing Nat

"I am not his girlfriend "Sassette looks cross

Nat smiles " No ,I just think she looks smurfy in that dress "

"It's just a joke Sassy ",Hefty laughs as he reaches over patting her head .

Handy chuckles "Smurfling romance "

Nat is kind of embarrassed .He just eats his food staying quiet .Sassette gets up angrily and leaves the room stomping away .

"Get used to it Nat they are all like that ",Hefty laughs

"We are not all that way",Smurfette says angrily storming from the room the same way as Sassette .Nat excuses himself and gets up carrying his tray emptying it in the trash .He finds Sassette sitting on the steps to the bunk house he sits down next to her .He puts his arm around her .

"You ok ",He asks looking concerned

"Yeah I am fine ",Sassette shuffles her feet around on the ground

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything ",Nat turns his head looking at the ground .

"It's ok I am sure you didn't mean to "Sassette began as she turned her head toward Nat turned his at the same time and they begin looking at each other .It was the oddest look Sassette had ever seen .Before they knew it there lips locked and they were kissing each other .Only to hear a coughing noise they look up to see Vanity looking at them .

"Just what are you two Smurfling's doing? ." He asks looking into his mirror

"We were just " Nat began he was embarrassed again and Sassette was blushing .Vanity steps between them and they move apart .

"We will have none of that until your older smurfs " Vanity walks by them looking at himself in the mirror again .

Sassette and Nat both start to laugh as he leaves .Vanity walks along seeing Smurfette and Hefty who is now trying to apologize to Smurfette .Vanity walks over to them .

"Those two Smurfling ' s "He begins breaking up the conversion between the two .

"What did the Smurfling ' s do now Vanity ?Smurfette asks curiously

"Sassette and Nat they were kissing each other " Vanity looks at himself again

"Kissing " Smurfette looked kind of shocked

Hefty began to laugh "boy smurfs do move fast "

"Hefty "Smurfette glares at him with an ugly look .Smurfette puffs away and heads for Papa Smurf's lab .She knocks on the door and Papa tells her to come in .

"Hello my little Smurfette ",He greets her while putting a book in his bag .

"Papa Smurf Vanity saw Nat and Sassette kissing and I am little worried about it ",Smurfette is concerned.

Papa smiles "it's nothing to be worried about Smurfette .Male and female smurfs have a connection to one another ."

"But Papa Smurf aren't they to young?"Smurfette didn't really like the idea

"It's nothing to worry about my Smurfette these things never last to long ",He pats her arm "if you will excuse me I have to gather some smurf root for my spell

(To be continued )


End file.
